Slumber Party of the Damned: Part III
PM Omniance: Ricky sits up suddenly, awake. The room is dark, so dar that he can't really see anything at all, but it's also incredibly warm, to the point of being uncomfortably hot. He can hear a slight whimpering and someone trembling next to him, rolled up in the other sleeping bag. From what he can tell there's no sign of either of the twins. PM | Edited 3:40:38 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks around the dark room before seeing the sleeping bag beside him trembling. The warmness of the room makes it feel surreal, like he was dreaming. Odie? PM Omniance: Odie: The bag stops moving. He whispers quietly. Ricky...? ...I don't know where they went. They went outside, there was a loud noise. Now they're gone. PM | Edited 3:43:30 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at each of the beds, seeing they're empty. Vera? He grabs onto Lucas's bed and uses it to stand up. You said they went outside? He begins to realize just how warm the room feels. He wipes sweat from his forehead. PM Omniance: Odie: He continues to whisper very quietly, if the house wasn't dead silent Ricky wouldn't even be able to hear him. There was something in the house. They went to see what it was... He finally peaks out from his sleeping bag to look at Ricky. That must've been hours ago... And there's still no sun Ricky... It should be morning. PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up to the window and looks outside briefly before opening it to let some of the hot air out. PM | Edited 3:51:32 PM Omniance: As he looks through the window there doesn't seem to be anything outside. Just blackness. There's no lights from other houses, no moonlight, street lamps, or even stars. Just darkness. The night air seems to be sticky. Like a summer day's heat in the middle of the night. There's the faint smell of something burning seems to pour into the house, like someone has built a campfire miles away and the smoke has been blown over. PM Arbi: Ricky: He closes the window when the burning smell reaches him. ...I can't see anything but it smells like there's a fire nearby. He walks towards the closed bedroom door. PM Omniance: Odie: S-stop! His voice cracks, breaking from a whisper to something like a quiet shriek. It might still be out there! PM Arbi: Ricky: His hand stops a few inches away the doorknob, he looks at Odie. PM Omniance: Odie: He slowly sits up, looking around the darkness of the room. The sleeping bag falls off of him a bit and Ricky can see that he's covered in sweat from the heat, and from staying ni that sleeping bag for the last few hours. Something was walking around the house. Yuri heard it too. Then it tried to get it. It pressed against the door. Like a big weight. The whole house moved. So him and Lucas went out to see what it was. Then there was another slam on the door and it started to break the hinges, but it stopped, and they haven't come back. He looks back and forth and then pulls his arm out from the sleeping bag and holds it out. He has one of those outdoor mechanical watches on his wrist, the numbers on it glow in the dark with an-off green color that looks bright in the darkness. I don't know what time they went out, but I think it was about three thirty... He looks at his watch. It's eleven sixteen right now. They've been gone almost eight hours... And it's still dark outside Ricky. He pulls his sleeping bag back up around him. It's still dark out... PM | Edited 4:11:50 PM Arbi: Ricky: Staying here isn't gonna fix anything. The hot air is starting to make it a little harder to breathe like a sauna. ...It feels like it's getting hotter too. He wipes more sweat from his face before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door, peering out into the hallway and loft. Vera? He calls out to Lucas and his brother. Yuri? PM Omniance: Odie: He gets up, getting out of the sleeping bag, quiet as a mouse he walks up behind Ricky, not wanting to be left alone. It's so dark outside the room that they can't see anything beyond a foot at best. Somehow the twin's room wasn't as dark as it was out here in the hall. PM Arbi: Ricky: He takes out his lighter and tries flicking it on but nothing happens. He brings it up to his ear and shakes it. Empty... He looks back at Odie. PM Omniance: There's a loud thump in the room. Odie immediately jumps. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back into the room, looking around to check what it was. PM Omniance: The blanket on Lucas's bed shifts and then rises, like something is getting out of his bed. PM Arbi: Ricky: ...Vera? PM Omniance: The house starts to tremble and a deep voice rumbles through the house. ...Frederick. A leg moves out from under the bed and slams on the floor. Ricky can't really tell because of the darkness, but he's sure that the skin on the leg looks blackened and almost cracked. PM | Edited 4:27:49 PM Arbi: Ricky: He steps infront fo Odie and reaches down into his own pocket slowly to grab something. He whispers. You're not supposed to be here... PM Omniance: The blanket pulls away and the creature looks like Lucas, but his skin is charred. I am missing an arm. He stands up. Crimson eyes that don't seem to glow, but don't seem to be affected by the darkness. He starts quickly walking towards Ricky and Odie, each footfall is like a massive slam on the floor, like he's a hundred times heavier than Lucas's slim frame appears. PM | Edited 4:34:21 PM Arbi: Ricky: He remembers the demon inside Lucas and how he "ate" the other two demons. He backs away into the hallway with Odie. Join the club... He quickly shuts the door infront of him before the possessed Lucas is able to reach them. PM | Edited 4:34:43 PM Omniance: Odie: That wasn't Lucas- There's a loud slam on the door and it starts to crack down the center as a great weight presses up against it. PM Arbi: Ricky: He speaks out immediately after. Take out your lighter. PM Omniance: Odie: He fumbles through his pockets for a second before pulling it out, it's like one of those old-fashion square silver lighters. He flicks it and it lights. The flame seems incredibly bright in the darkness. PM Arbi: Ricky: With the lighter lighting up the hallway he takes a quick look around before heading for the stairs. PM Omniance: Odie: He stays by Ricky, trying to keep an eye on the door. After a moment it just gives way and the entire door, along wit the frame shatters off. Holy fuck- Belxephon: Red cinders pour from the room and our into the hall, the air quickly smells of smoke and ash. The voice trembles through the house. He cannot keep you safe here. He steps out with a loud thud that shakes the floor and then turns, walking towards the two of them. Burning flakes of ash crack off of his joints as he moves towards them. I am missing my arm. PM Arbi: Ricky: Go! He stays behind for a moment to make sure the possessed Lucas doesn't leap after both of them. He looks at him at the top of the stairs. Lucas never told me your name. PM Omniance: Odie: He scrambles down the stairs. A too-wide smiles spread across the demon's face, which causes it to crack and fall apart, the rest of his body quickly follows. The demon takes a step forwards with a new face and form. Hailey: I am missing... Her eyes are still completely red. ...A son. She takes a step forwards, the ends of her dress burning like the edges of a paper and causing ash and fire to pour down onto the rug. PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles, almost like he was expecting him to do that from past experience. Let me guess what your name is... Is it... Little Bitch? As Odie goes too far the light begins to fade away, he chases after him downstairs knowing he would lose against a demon in the darkness. PM | Edited 5:00:11 PM Omniance: As Ricky reaches the bottom of the stairs Odie is just standing there at the foot of the steps, looking into the darkness. Odie: He whispers very quietly. I saw something move. There's no sound or anything coming from upstairs now. The air is also surprisingly cold down here. He points into where the kitchen would be, but as he holds up the lighter it looks more like a cement basement. Over there. There's no furniture, just pillars of stone in the darkness. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks upstairs one more time to make sure it's not following them before a taking a few steps forward towards where Odie pointed to. PM Omniance: A strange voice echoes through the darkness. I've lost what was never given to me, tried to take what doesn't belong to me, and eaten more than I deserve. Yuri steps out from behind the pillar. A second voice rumbles through the darkness. Enough with the riddles... Yuri smiles. But I am still hungry, and I want what's mine. There's a loud thud as something begins to descend the stairs behind them. PM Arbi: Ricky: I don't have your arm so why don't you let go of my two friends and I won't have to kick your ass. He backs away from the staircase with Odie, looking at both of them. Twice. PM Omniance: The demonic Yuri smiles and then runs forwards before being engulfed in a shrieking stream of flames. The shriek is quickly overcome by a rumbling unearthly scream as the demon runs from the flames. Lucas: He runs from the darkness and looks at Ricky and Odie. What hell are you two doing here?! PM Arbi: Ricky: He just stares at Lucas without saying anything. PM | Edited 5:21:17 PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head, staring at them. His eyes turn to look at the stairs as Belxephon steps into view with a loud thud on the concrete floor. ...What? He looks over at the other Belxephon as he's rolling on the floor. Belxephon: He takes a deep breath and slowly looks over at Lucas. I am missing an arm. Fire and smoke pour from his mouth as he speaks. He takes a deep breath, his chest expanding much larger than is humanly possible. Lucas immediately turns and runs as a massive stream of roaring flames tears through the underground structure, almost like a directed explosion more than a breath of flames. PM Arbi: Ricky: He tackles Odie back onto the floor, covering him from the explosion. Hitting the ground causes him to finally let go of what was in his pocket, a small metal cross flies foward onto the ground across the room. PM Omniance: Belxephon: He suddenly coughs loudly as the breath stops. He slowly turns to look at the cross and takes a step back. A shadow version of Lucas leaps from the darkness and slams into the demon, pushing him forwards onto the floor only inches from the cross. PM Arbi: Ricky: He keeps his eyes on the cross as his vision begins to go blurry, he crawls forward towards it and reaches out for it. PM Omniance: Belxephon: He slowly reaches passed the cross towards Ricky. I'm missing an arm. His skin starts to wither as it passes. PM Arbi: Ricky: He passes out before he's able to reach the cross, now at the mercy of Belxephon. PM Omniance: Odie: He pushes Ricky out the way and grabs Belxephon's arm. His eyes are wide. I... I... He demon looks up at him. The Darksider slams his foot down onto Belxephon's back, but the demon doesn't seem to notice as it just stares at Odie. I have destroyed you before. An image of Odie's head being crushes by Yuri flashes in Odie's mind. Odie: He just freezes, his grip tightening on the demon's arm. After a moment Lucas runs up, having retrieved his brother. Lucas: He grabs Belxephon's leg and pulls. Help me get him away from them! PM Arbi: Ricky: He remains motionless but the room slowly begins to become warm again. It becomes apparent that the warmth is coming from him, radiating from his direction. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky and pulls on Belxephon's leg. Odie let go of him! He looks over at Yuri. Odie: I... C-can't. Belxephon keeps staring at him, images flashing through Odie's mind. Belxephon: His voice rumbles through the darkness. I'm going to crush your skull in my hands! PM Arbi: A dark burning hand grabs Belxephon's face suddenly. A burning firey light erupts from it just before a burst of searing fire knocks him back away from Odie. Ricky is on the floor beside Odie, a dark demonic arm where his missing arm was. Ricky: He smiles at Belxephon, a little out of breath. I found the arm you're looking for. He stands up and looks down at it, the air around it becoming distorted from the heat. I like it... Think I'll keep it. PM Omniance: Belxephon L: He roars, his own arm tearing off in Odie's hands as the holy aura of the cross has withered it to almost nothing at the point directly over it. The demon bends in a ball grasping at his face with his other hand. After a moment he starts thrashing so much that he pulls from Lucas's grasp and he crushes inwards on himself until he's a ball of quivering blackness on the floor. The second Belxephon slams into Lucas, reaching forwards and grabbing his neck and lifting him off of the floor. Belxephon Y: You can see me, but can feel me. I'm always within you but forever surround you. I cut like glass and sting like a bite. Without me you can't survive. Lucas starts gasping for air, obviously unable to breath. Yuri's Belxephon slowly looks to Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He raises his hand up. This is what you want isn't it? Why waste your time with Vera when you can have your teeth around this nice demon arm? He starts to back away from him, waving his arm back and forth like it was food. PM Omniance: Belxephon Y: He tilts his head slightly, before setting Lucas down, making it seem like it was just a threat of some kind and he had no intention of harming him. Afterwards he quickly runs forwards towards Ricky, leaping over Odie to get to him. PM Arbi: Ricky: He holds his demon arm out to his side, whispering. Come and get it... PM Omniance: Belxephon Y: Horns sprout from his head and his skin turns black as he reaches Ricky. He slashes at him with sharpened nails in an attempt to sever the arm from his body. PM Arbi: Ricky: He uses his shoe to bounce the cross on the floor onto it and then bounces it up in the air, grabbing it and causing the demonic arm to vanish before Belxephon is able to reach it. He squeezes the cross in his fist and punches Belxephon directly in th face. PM Omniance: Belxephon Y: He shrieks and stumbles backwards, tripping over Odie and falling onto the ground as he grasps at his face. PM Arbi: Ricky: He grabs Belxephon and raises him up off the floor, stuffing the cross into his shrieking mouth. Try possessing someone with a little more muscle next time. His demonic arm comes back and he punches Belxephon in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to swallow it. PM Omniance: Belxephon Y: His eyes turn furious and his stomach bursts open, spitting the cross onto the floor with a torrent of black ichor as the holy object practically rots him from the inside out. After a moment his smiles. Belxephon L: His voice rumbles through the house. If I must wait... I will wait your lifetime to have it. I am... Patient... I will have my arm... In the end... Ricky's eyes open, and he's in the twin's room. Odie, Lucas and Yuri seem to be waking up at the same time. PM | Edited 6:31:38 PM Arbi: Ricky: He sits up and looks around. He thinks it's a dream and immediately wants to make sure. He stands up and grabs the cross from his pocket and holds his hand out, dropping it to the floor away from him. The sound of fire igniting is heard and he slowly raises his cinderwood arm. He smiles at it. Things just got a lot more interesting. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks like he's had the worst night of his life, and he scoots away from Ricky, up against Yuri's bed. Lucas: He looks at Ricky's arm. What the hell?